fanfiktionfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Glossar
thumb|150pxDieser Glossar ''enthält Erklärungen von Begriffen, die unter anderem im Fanfiktion-Bereich verwendet werden. Begriffe und ihre Bedeutungen A '''Abuse:' Jemand wird körperlich (meist auch sexuell) misshandelt. All Human; auch AH: 'Keiner der handelnden Charaktere gehört einer anderen Spezies (Vampir, Dämon, Werwolf, ...) an, alle sind ausschließlich Menschen. 'Alterskennzeichnung: (auch Altersfreigabe) Das vom Autor empfohlene Mindestalter, das ein Leser der Geschichte haben sollte. Amnesia: 'Ein Charakter einer Fanfiction erleidet einen Gedächtnisverlust. 'A/N; AN: Diese Abkürzung für: „Author’s Notes“ entspricht ganz einfach den „Anmerkungen des Verfassers“. Sie bieten dem Autor die Möglichkeit, (persönliche) Anmerkungen zu machen. Meistens sind dies Grüße, Widmungen und Danksagungen, aber auch Erklärungen und Aufforderungen können enthalten sein. Anal: 'Es wird Analsex praktiziert. 'ANC; Annoying New Character: '''Wird oft mit Mary Sue gleichgesetzt. Damit ist ein OC gemeint, der den Lesern auf die Nerven geht und sie damit verärgert. '''Angst: In diesen Geschichten geht es um Besorgnis, Schuldgefühle, Unruhe oder Reue. Meist ist davon ein Charakter betroffen, der alles Schlimme durchlebt. Beim Leser soll ebenfalls Angst oder Traurigkeit ausgelöst werden. Antagonist: 'Er ist der Gegenspieler des Protagonisten in einer Geschichte. 'Alternate Universe; AU: ist die Abkürzung für „Alternatives Universum“. Sind Geschichten auf diese Weise gekennzeichnet, bedeutet dies, dass diese Geschichte von den Vorgaben einer Serie oder eines Buches in entscheidenden Punkten abweicht. B Bad language: 'Es wird viel geflucht und/oder es werden derbe Ausdrücke benutzt. 'Badfic: 'Eine Badfiction ist eine besonders schlecht geschriebene FF. 'Bashing: 'Ein Charakter muss in der FF die Hölle durchlaufen und wird von dem Autor niedergemacht. '''BDSM: '''Dieser Begriff setzt sich aus den Bezeichnungen der englischen Worte „Bondage & Discipline, Dominance & Submission, Sadism & Masochism“ zusammen. Es werden Fessel- und Folterspiele praktiziert, jedoch meist mit der Zustimmung des Gefügigen der Beziehung. 'Betaleser: Ein Betaleser ist eine Person, die die Geschichte des Autors auf Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler durchsucht, aber auch auf inhaltliche und Logik-Mängel, Stil und die Einhaltung von Fandom-Vorgaben achtet und dem Autor Verbesserungsvorschläge dazu gibt.' ' C Canon : (auch Fandom) Die Original-Vorlage für die FF. Canon Pairing: 'Diese Spezifizierung eines Pairings bedeutet, dass besagtes Pairing bereits im Original existiert. 'CD (Character Death): Ein Charakter stirbt. Es ist nicht nur ein Scheintod. Meistens betrifft dies den/einen der Hauptcharakter/e. thumb|Das Schreiben soll zur Challenge werdenChallenge: '''Englisch für „Herausforderung“. Die Geschichte muss bestimmte Vorgaben erfüllen, die dem Autor eine Herausforderung sein sollen. '''CHP: Abkürzung für „Chapter“, was auf Englisch „Kapitel“ bedeutet. Cliffhanger: Ein Cliffhanger ist das offene Ende einer Geschichte oder eines Kapitels, welches verwendet wird, um den Leser neugierig auf das Kommende zu machen. Meist ist ein solcher Cliffhanger ein äußerst spannender Moment oder eine interessante Information, woraufhin der Leser unbedingt wissen möchte, wie es weitergeht. Crackfic: 'Eine nicht ernst gemeinte Geschichte, in denen die Charaktere oft OoC sind und sehr sinnlos handeln. Crackfics zählen zu den Humor-Geschichten. 'Crossover: '''Ein Crossover ist ein Fanfiction-Genre, in dem Figuren zweier Serien/Bücher/Universen aufeinander treffen und meist gemeinsame Abenteuer erleben. Es müssen aber nicht unbedingt Figuren übernommen werden, sondern auch andere Elemente einer Serie bzw. eines Buches. ' D '''Darkfic:' Eine Darkfic (abgekürzt mit DF) ist eine Geschichte mit dunkler, mysteriöser oder furchteinflößender Handlung. Meistens sind die Antagonisten des Originals die Hauptcharaktere. Deus ex machina: Bezeichnung für eine plötzlich auftretende Lösung eines Problems, die vorher nicht absehbar war und als faule Ausrede des Autors gilt, um eine komplizierte Passage zu umgehen. Disclaimer: In diesem stellt der Autor in seiner FF klar, dass die Charaktere nicht von ihm stammen, er keinerlei Rechte an den Originalen zu seiner FF besitzt und er mit der Geschichte kein Geld verdient. DLDR: Abkürzung für „Don't like don't read“, auf Deutsch „Wenn du es nicht magst, dann lies es nicht“. Wird meistens verwendet, um dem Leser klarzumachen, dass der Autor keine negative Kritik möchte. Dom (Dominance): '''In einer Beziehung wird stark und bewusst dominiert. ' 'Drabble:' Ein Drabble ist eine pointierte Geschichte, die aus nur 100 Wörtern besteht. Der Titel wird dabei meist nicht mitgezählt. Es gibt neben der Standard-Variante mit 100 Wörtern auch Double-Drabble (200 Wörter), Triple-Drabble (300 Wörter) und Quad-Drabble (400 Wörter). E '''EA (Episode Addition):' EA bedeutet, dass eine Geschichte an eine bestimmte Folge aus einer Serie anknüpft.' ' Epilog: 'Ein Kapitel, das der Geschichte folgt. Manchmal ein Kapitel, das einige Zeit nach der übrigen Geschichte spielt, manchmal ein simples Nachwort. '''ER; Established Relationship: '''Das Pairing lernt sich nicht erst im Lauf der Geschichte kennen und lieben, sondern ist schon vor Beginn der Geschichte zusammen. F 'Fandom: Der Begriff für die Fan-Gemeinde bzw. die originale Quelle einer FF. Fet (Fetish): In einer Beziehung werden Fetische ausgelebt. (siehe BDSM) First Time: Die erste große Liebe und/oder das erste Mal. Flame: Darunter versteht man negative Kritik, die nicht konstruktiv, sondern beleidigend/verletzend ist und meist mehr den Autor als die Geschichte kritisiert. Diese Art von Kommentar ist daher nicht erwünscht und kann durch eine Meldung des besagten Kommentars auf einigen Fanfiction-Seiten entfernt werden. Fluff: Bezeichnet eine „fluffige“ Fanfiction, die so kitschig, süß und schnulzig ist, dass man nur mit „Oh, wie süß“ darauf reagieren kann (oder schreiend davon läuft, weil es zu viel Zucker ist) und die dem Leser einfach ein gutes Gefühl geben soll.' ' Format/Formatierung: Damit ist der Aufbau eines Textes gemeint, also die Absätze oder Formatierungen wie Fett, Kursiv ''usw. G thumb'Gary-Stue:' Die männliche Version einer '''Mary-Sue'. Genre: Ist die Klassifikation der Geschichte und zeigt an, unter welchen Bereich diese fällt, sei es beispielsweise nun Romantik, Fantasy oder Horror.' ' H H/C (Hurt/Comfort): bezeichnet eine Geschichte, in der einem Charakter etwas Schlimmes zustößt (psychische und/oder physische Verletzung) und damit die Beziehung zu einer anderen Person ermöglicht. Meistens ist es so, dass diese Art von Geschichte in einer Romanze endet. HNC (Hurt No Comfort): Wie in einer Geschichte mir der Kennzeichnung H/C wird hier der Charakter verletzt (psychisch und/oder physisch) und das meist sehr schlimm, er erhält danach allerdings weder Trost noch Hilfe. Header: '''Hier stehen meist Angaben wie der Titel, Rating, Autor, Hinweise auf Spoiler, Disclaimer und eventuell eine kleine Zusammenfassung. '''Hentai: Bei Hentai steht der sexuelle Aspekt einer Geschichte im Vordergrund. Typisch für Hentai ist eine sehr breite Vielfalt an Darstellungen, die im realen Leben nicht möglich oder verboten wären. Het (Hetero): Es wird eine heterosexuelle Beziehung thematisiert. Humil: '''Jemand wird bewusst erniedrigt und gedemütigt, oft auf eine sexuelle Art. ' I 'IC (In Character):' Ist das Gegenteil von OoC und bedeutet, dass das Verhalten der Figuren dem Original entspricht. '''Inc (Incest):' Erotische Beziehungen zwischen Verwandten. Inucest: 'Inzest innerhalb des ''Inuyōkai-Clans, wird ausschließlich im Inu Yasha-Fandom verwendet. ' K '''Kapitel: '(auch Kapi, Chapter bzw. Chap) Die einzelnen Teile einer Fanfiction. Wie bei einem Buch. Kurzbeschreibung; KB: '(auch Inhaltsangabe) Eine Kurzbeschreibung ist wie der Klappentext auf der Rückseite eines Buches. Er soll dem Leser in wenigen Sätzen einen Blick auf den Inhalt der FF gewähren und Lust darauf machen, die FF zu lesen. '''Kommi: '(auch Rezension oder Review) Siehe '''Review. L Lime: Ist eine abgeschwächte Form des Lemon. Hierbei kommen lediglich Andeutungen des Geschlechtsaktes vor. Limone: Ist eine Mischung aus Lemon und Lime. Lemon: Fanfics mit ausführlichen Sex-und Erotikdarstellungen. M Mary-Sue: kann ein Self Insert sein, muss aber nicht. Auf diese Weise wird der Hauptcharakter einer Fanfiction bezeichnet, wenn dieser außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten hat, andere Figuren umkrempelt, sodass sie sich völlig anders benehmen. Meist ist es dann auch so, dass diese Figur ihren Lieblingspartner zum Freund bekommt und mit diesem glücklich wird. Das männliche Gegenstück dazu wird Gary-Stue genannt. MCD (Main Character Death): Der Hauptcharakter stirbt. Auch hier handelt es sich nicht um einen Scheintod. MMFF: (auch MMF) Ist die Abkürzung für „Mitmach-Fanfiction“. Damit wird eine Fanfiction bezeichnet, die von mehreren Personen geschrieben wird. Meistens erstellt ein Autor (der „Spielleiter“) ein Szenario, während die Leser Charaktere einfügen oder die Rolle eben dieser übernehmen und dadurch zusammen an dieser Geschichte schreiben. Mpreg: Ein Mann wird schwanger und gebärt. MSTing: Der Autor macht sich über fremde, meist grammatikalisch schlechte Texte lustig. Dies kann lustig sein oder nicht, was sehr von der Schreibweise des Autors abhängt.' ' Multicrossover: Im Grunde wie ein Crossover, nur werden hierbei mehr als 2 Universen miteinander vermischt. Multiple Partners: Eine sexuelle Beziehung mit mehreren Partnern. N NC (New Character): 'Ein neuer Charakter, der nicht im Original vorkommt, nimmt eine große Rolle ein. '''Nachwort: ''Das Schlusswort des Autors nach dem Beenden seiner Geschichte. NoSex: '''Es wird in der gesamten Fanfic kein Sex praktiziert. ' O 'OC (Original/Own Character):' Bezeichnet eine Figur, die vom Autor selbst erfunden wurde. '''One-Shot (OS):' Ist eine Fanfiction, die aus einem einzigen Kapitel besteht. Sie ist in sich abgeschlossen und besitzt eine vollständige Handlung. OoC (Out of Character): Eine oder mehrere Figuren benehmen sich nicht so, wie sie es im Canon 'tun. '''Oral: '''Es wird Oralsex praktiziert. '''Original Fiction (OF): '''Eigenständige Geschichten ohne die Vorlage eines Orginalwerkes, in Anlehnung dessen auch oft als unabhängige Geschichten bezeichnet oder auch Eigene Geschichten/Serien, kann als Gegenstück zu Fanfiktion gesehen werden. 'OTP (One True Pairing): Das eine und einzige Lieblingspaar eines Fans. P Pairing: 'Manchmal auch nur als „Pair“ bezeichnet. Gibt an, welche Charaktere in einer Geschichte eine Beziehung miteinander führen bzw. entwickeln. 'Parodie: 'Eine Geschichte, ihre Charaktere und stattfindende Ereignisse veralbert werden. Zählt zum Humor-Genre. 'PFF (Partner-Fanfiction): '''Zwei oder mehr Autoren schreiben an einer Fanfiction und entwickeln sie gemeinsam. ' 'Plot: Ein Plot oder eine Storyline ist die Handlung der Geschichte. Der Plot einer FF ist also das, was in einer FF passiert. thumb|plot bunny by KwizkaiiPlot Bunny:' Ist im Prinzip der Ausdruck für: „Ich hab da eine Idee für eine Geschichte.“ Meistens tauchen diese „Häschen“ dann auf, wenn man eigentlich gar keine Zeit für eine neue Idee für eine Geschichte hat. Sie lassen den Autor aber nicht los, bis er sie niedergeschrieben hat. 'Plot Twist: eine überraschende Veränderung in einer Geschichte '''POV (Point Of View): Bezeichnet die Sichtweise/Perspektive eines Charakters. Meistens wird der Ich-Erzähler oder der personale Erzähler in der dritten Person verwendet. Prequel: 'Bezeichnet eine Vorgeschichte zu einer bereits bestehenden Serie. 'Prolog: Ein Kapitel, das noch vor dem ersten Kapitel und der eigentlichen Geschichte kommt. Soll das Interesse des Lesers wecken. Protagonist: Der Protagonist ist der Hauptcharakter in einer Geschichte. PWP („Plot, What Plot?” oder „Porn without Plot“): Bezeichnet eine Geschichte, die nur aus Sex besteht und keine andere Handlung aufweist. Ist auf manchen Seiten unerwünscht und verboten, da es ein Porno ohne Handlung ist. R Rating: Die Altersempfehlung einer Geschichte. Neben der Altersfreigabe kann man an einem Rating auch erkennen, ob gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen in der Geschichte thematisiert werden. Das erkennt man an einem „s“ oder „/Slash“, welches hinter dem empfohlenen Alter gesetzt wird, falls es homoerotische Beziehungen gibt. Das Rating hilft dem Leser also, Geschichten mit der Kennzeichnung „Slash“ zu finden oder zu vermeiden. Rape: 'In der FF kommt eine bzw. mehrere Vergewaltigung/en vor. 'Review: '(auch Kommi oder Rezension) Rückmeldung des Lesers auf eine FanFiction. Kann sowohl Kritik als auch Lob enthalten. Je länger, desto besser. Kurzmeldungen wie „Alles Supi! Schnell Weiter!“ sind bei einigen Autoren jedoch nicht so gerne gesehen. thumb|Rollenspiele (RPG) bieten zwei Autoren die Möglichkeit, gemeinsam eine Geschichte zu schreiben'RPG (Role Playing Game): (auf Deutsch „Rollenspiel“) Zwei oder mehrere Autoren schreiben gemeinsam an einer Geschichte, indem jeder eine Rolle übernimmt. S Sap: Bezeichnet eine extrem kitschige, romantische Geschichte; ähnlich dem Fluff. Self-Insert oder SI: Eine Personifikation der Autorin/des Autor in einer FF; der SI landet in der Welt des Fandoms und/oder trifft auf Charaktere einer Serie/eines Buches und weiß meistens auch über diese Bescheid; meistens entwickelt sich ein Self Insert zu einer Mary-Sue bzw. zu einem Gary-Stue. Sequel: Bezeichnet eine Fortsetzung zu einer bereits bestehenden Serie. Shipper: Bezeichnet Fans einer bestimmten Serie, Handlung, Pairing, welche sich durch ausgeprägtem Enthusiasmus vom Rest der Fangemeinde abheben. Shōjo-Ai (少女愛): '''Liebe unter Frauen. '''Shōnen-Ai (少年愛): Liebe unter Männern. Slash: Eine Geschichte, die Homosexualität thematisiert. Hierbei unterscheidet man manchmal auch noch zwischen Maleslash und Femaleslash/Femslash, oder man nimmt auch die japanischen Bezeichnungen dafür; siehe auch unter Shōnen-Ai, Shōjo-Ai, Yaoi '''und '''Yuri. Slave: 'Jemand wird versklavt oder wie ein Sklave behandelt. (siehe Humil) '''Solo: '''Es wird Solosex/Selbstbefriedigung betrieben. 'Songfic: Hierbei kann es sich um Geschichten handeln, die in Strophenform abgefasst sind und nach einer Melodie zu lesen sind, oder aber es handelt sich um Geschichten, die um ein Lied aufgebaut sind. Dabei ist der Song fester Bestandteil der Geschichte und so steht der Songtext oft in direkter Verbindung zu dieser und dem Geschehen. Wichtig hierbei ist, dass der Eigenanteil deutlich höher ist als der Fremdanteil (Songtext). Spamfic: Ist eine kurze und oft sinnlose Fanfiction, deren einziger Sinn der Witz am Ende eben jener ist. Dabei lassen der schräge Humor und das meist uncharaktermäßige Verhalten einer Person den Leser oft einfach nur die Augen verdrehen. Spoiler: Ist eine Information, die wichtige Dinge eines Originals verrät. Meistens sind Spoiler unerwünscht, da sie einem den Spaß am Entdecken/Erfahren nehmen, weswegen Spoiler nur mit Spoilerwarnung geschrieben werden sollten. Sub (Submissive/Bottom): '''Der Gefügsame, Unterwürfige in einer Liebesbeziehung. '''Suicide: Auf diese Weise gekennzeichnete Geschichten thematisieren Selbstmord. Summary: Ist eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Geschichte. Diese verrät keine wichtigen Details und soll dazu dienen, dass der Leser zum Lesen angeregt wird. Dabei sollte man beachten, dass eine solche Inhaltsangabe nicht zu lang wird, da der Leser dadurch sonst eher abgeschreckt wird.' ' T TBC: '''Abkürzung von „to be continued“. Englisch für „Fortsetzung folgt“. '''Timeline: Die Zeitlinie, an der sich eine Fanfiction orientiert. Tort (Torture): Einer oder mehrere Charaktere durchlebt/durchleben physische oder psychische Folter, eine sogenannte Tortur. Toys: '''Es kommen Sexspielzeuge zum Einsatz. '''Trigger: '''Ereignisse, wie etwa bestimmte Szenen und/oder Sätze, die den Leser an ein traumatisches Erlebnis erinnern (könnten). '''Twincest: beschreibt die sexuelle Beziehung zwischen Zwillingen (deswegen sehr oft bei TH-Fanfics verwendet) U Uber: Damit wird eine Geschichte gekennzeichnet, in der der Charakter in einer anderen Zeit/unter anderen Umständen lebt und nur der Name und die Charaktereigenschaften mit dem Original übereinstimmen. Uchihacest: 'Inzest innerhalb des ''Uchiha-Clans, häufig verwendeter Begriff im Naruto-Fandom. 'UST: '''Bedeutet 'Unresolved Sexual Tension'. Unausgesprochene, manchmal auch unerwiderte Liebe. Flirten, ohne mehr daraus werden zu lassen. Sexuelle Spannung, die nicht aufgelöst wird. V 'Verbotene Fandoms: '''Der Autor/der Star etc. hat verboten, dass über das Buch/ihn/sie Fanfictions verfasst werden. '''Violence: Englisch für Gewalt. Sollte eine Geschichte auf diese Weise gekennzeichnet sein, kann man davon ausgehen, dass es in dieser dann auch ziemlich heftig zugeht. Verriss: '''Ähnlich dem Flame und dem MSTing. Es besteht allerdings ein gravierender Unterschied: MSTings machen sich über schlechte FFs lustig, teils auch mit boshaften Kommentaren. Verrisse kritisieren sowohl das Werk als auch den Autor auf gemeinste Art und Weise. '''Vorwort: '''Kann ein '''Prolog, A/N oder auch anstelle eines Headers '''sein. ' W 'Warnings:' Sind Informationen oder eben „Warnungen“, die der Autor für wichtig hält und sie dem Leser deswegen mitteilt. Darunter können Angaben wie beispielsweise das Pairing und das Rating fallen oder auch die Vorwarnung, dass Gewalt eine größere Rolle spielt oder eine Vergewaltigungsszene vorkommt. '''WAFF (Warm And Fuzzy Feelings):' Eine fluffige Geschichte; siehe auch Fluff '''und '''Sap. WIP (Work In Progress): ist die Abkürzung für „noch in Arbeit“. Die Geschichte ist also noch nicht abgeschlossen. Y Yaoi (やおい): Ähnlich wie Shōnen-ai, nur intensiver. Der Schwerpunkt liegt auf sexuellen Handlungen zwischen Männern. Yuri (百合): Ähnlich wie Shōjo-Ai, nur intensiver. Hier liegt der Schwerpunkt auf sexuellen Handlungen von Frauen. Quellen *Glossar auf FanFiktion.de Kategorie:Glossar